


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 40: Sight

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 40: Sight

Blaise had acquired a number of new possessions during his two and a half years on Atlantis. He wasn't the only one; all around the city, expedition personnel were scavenging for enough containers to bring home all their stuff.

Thankful he wouldn't have to actually pack all his things, Blaise looked around his quarters, shaking his head at how much he and his life had changed. The only evidence that a wizard lived here was the wand, everything else was clearly Muggle (from two galaxies, to be sure. But distinctly non-magical nonetheless). Blaise fancied that it rather looked like a Muggle university student's room.

The expedition was leaving en masse at 0800. Blaise set his alarm for 0700. A little creative use of shrinking and packing charms and he'd be packed and ready to go with just his duffel bag.

To all outward appearances, he would be leaving with exactly what he brought on that first trip through the gate.

He wondered just how everything was going to fit once he returned to the Wizarding World.


End file.
